


Grayfia's Offering *Revamp Edition*

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gangbang, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: *Connected from the first Grayfia Gangbang Story*Undertaking a dangerous gamble with the Old Satan fiction ruler Asmodeus, Grayfia attempts to deal in order to secure a fighting force for her husband Sirzechs. Unfortunately, there is a lot of bad blood between the Old Satans and the New Ones, meaning an alliance is nearly impossible unless she were to offer up something first. In this case, it is for Grayfia to offer up her body as a sex toy for the numerous Old Satan Demons that resent her husband and wish to ravish her body as an advanced payment.
Comments: 37
Kudos: 21





	Grayfia's Offering *Revamp Edition*

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Grayfia’s Offering *Revamp***

**Highschool DxD**

**By Azure/ For Jiwawa**

  
  


**Chapter One- Ceaseless Torment and Euphoria**

*******

Countless ages ago during the precipice of civilization on Earth during ancient times, when the Underworld reigned supreme, there was the Original Lucifer Clan that had once ruled over the Underworld with a Just yet iron-like fist. There were many clans formed out of it, Seventy Two pillar factions to be exact, and all of them belonged to the collective group of the Old Satans in which some were members of the famous Lucifuge Clan. One that holds very significant standing and one that a certain Succubi Devil Half-breed used to belong to, an Old Satan Devil by the name of Grayfia Lucifuge. She was seen as the brightest star among many other Satans and Old Devils, a shining example of her kind since she was a highborn Lucifer and a Succubus hybrid. Her status granted her many advantages over other Devils and thus, she served as an example to live up to. However, none of them, none of the Old Devils nor the noble families or even the lesser Devils could have anticipated the betrayal by the Newer generation of Devils that came during the war that followed. 

There had come to be a devastating war that erupted between the two sides; Angels and Devils. In the wake of the Angels' onslaught there eventually came a ceasefire between the two sides, but following that there was an impasse between ideals and principles among the Factions of Devils. Between the Old Devils that wanted to continue the fight leading to their destruction, and the newer Devils who wished to side with Sirzechs Gremory and the Gremory family in reaching a proper truce between the Angels. Naturally, this conflict stewed bad blood between Devils within the underworld, leading to a Civil War with the New Devils coming out victorious with the help of the Angels. Grayfia Lucifuge, among others in her generation, chose to side with Sirzechs against the war-bound half of their brethren. This of course was seen as a betrayal of the most Divine with Grayfia forever labeled as the Epitome of ‘Blood Traitor’ to every clan of Old Devils that had remained in hiding. 

This woman no longer served as an example of prestige and nobility and was now held with utmost contempt within the deepest depths of the Underworld. Those, such as Asmodeus, planned to one day subjugate and punish Grayfia for her traitorous ways and make it very agonizing without ever needing to kill or torture the silver-haired beauty at all. He was a rather cunning Demon in his own right and ruled alongside the remnants of Noble families within the Old Devil faction for millennia. They had long waited for the opportunity to humiliate and punish those of the New Devils that chose surrender and peace over continued warfare, particularly the Silver-haired Succubus. Now that opportunity had arrived thanks to the threat of the Angels once again looming over Sirzechs’ very own head. They had been right to expect this of their Heavenly enemies, perhaps wrong to incur their wrath by wanting to take over all of creation and the world of mankind, but alas, here they were taking what little they could get with the subjugation and attempted breaking of Grayfia Lucifuge. It had been quite a pleasant surprise to see her come here at all begging for their help and offering her body in return as the price for their cooperation with her foolish husband.

The agreement was that she’d serve over one hundred Demons in an endless romp of debauchery, violation, and humiliating service as payment for their services in the upcoming battle. But, none of the Devils there, all of whom were high-class types, forgot her sins and therefore sought fit to break her as recompense. They seemingly succeeded or at least felt they were about to, judging by her blank expressionless face often inhaling one demon’s large member down her throat before serving another with her breasts or her hands for a nearly endless amount of time. Since the beginning of this deal, Asmodeus has played his hand cunningly in making her unable to comprehend how many she had actually served and kept the silver-haired Succubus completely in-line pleasing all of his men repeatedly for well over a month past a certain point. 

He plans to keep going until the woman is fully broken and fully theirs……

*******

**Scene One**

Somewhere inside of the Domain of Asmodeus the Demon Lord….

Grayfia Lucifuge stirred awake from within the darkness, her elegant feminine eyes groggily fluttered open as she coughed out several times feeling her throat had become rather sore, she awakened to her surroundings after recently passing out earlier. It had been all but a month since she arrived here to ‘Compensate’ her former Brethren in advance for their participation in the possible conflict between her husband’s faction of New Satans and the Angels in the near future. Since then, she had been here in the thick of all Demons, be them humanoid or otherwise, serving them sexually with her entire body. Grayfia’s mind was still a bit foggy in remembering the details or keeping track of the flow of time. She honestly lost count of both and believed that maybe she hadn't served the full one-hundred quota quite yet. Nevertheless, her body had undergone a more drastic change during the continuous romp of Demons rutting into her body like she was a piece of cheese for mice. 

Her figure had become more athletic in shape, likely from absorbing so much sperm into her skin cells, a trait exclusive to Succubi all over. As she slowly came to, Grayfia peered down at herself, gradually awakening to reality when she saw that her shape, such as her breasts, hips, and waist, all changed.

“I’ve...become...thicker? Oh, I already had a decent woman’s body, to begin with when I got here, but this feels like.. a few things have changed.” She groggily said to herself when noticing that she became more busty with breasts measuring out at a whopping J-cup size measurement only seen on Elder Succubi or porn stars. 

If she could get up, she’d see that her buttocks indeed became voluptuous with a robust heart-shape design perfectly accentuating her slimmer waist and wider pair of hips. In essence, she was a bombshell beauty whose orifices that had been plowed relentlessly became tighter after so much repeat fucking. Grayfia wouldn’t notice just yet, not until they closed up during the healing process first. She felt she had grown a bit taller, measuring out at about 182 cm tall, her beautiful silver hair had indeed grown longer, trailing down her backside and reaching her ankles. In spite of her transformation, Grayfia still struggled to think about her husband and when she’ll see both him and her son Milicas ever again. All her memories of recent past events had all been but a blur at this point, Grayfia could scarcely recall how long she had been here in this domain of Asmodeus serving so many orc-like Demon brethren with her body. She was stained head-to-toe in cum, making a mess of whatever remained of her clothing while some Demon's sperm continued to leak out of both her ass and her pussy. It was times like these that she was glad she was a Highborn Succubus and an Old Devil, otherwise, her pristine-looking frame may not have held out as long as it did.

While she took a moment to collect herself and catch her breath she felt her body begin absorbing the sperm that was still moist and covering her delicate snow-white skin, her openings started closing themselves back up as well making her groan quietly as she felt her body reshape itself back to normal so as to not leave any lasting damage. Still, anyone lesser in terms of physique and willpower would not have ‘survived’ the near-constant violation at the hands of the Demons she served, they were relentless in their debauchery with her, no doubt making her insides fill to capacity with their semen. She coughed out a few times when clearing her throat and winded up spitting out wads of saliva mixed with thick cum, of course the Demon seed still made her dizzy and somewhat sensitive to touch still. Once her focus cleared up she looked around and noticed she was strapped to a special chair, one designed to allow all her orifices access to be violated by the Demon group currently standing around her prone body.

‘*Huff...huff…..huff*...I’m…. still here? And I’m inside of this thing right now?’ She wondered to herself feeling her throat remain sore, like from earlier abuse to it. The lighting became a bit brighter giving illumination to the area and revealing to Grayfia her gathering of Demonic on-lookers, all of them naked with large horse-length genitalia hanging out, many of them stiffening up once they got a good look at her. Her eyes widened in the realization that she was indeed still servicing them as per the agreement, and all of the higher-class Demon men she was seeing looked rather hungry. It was obvious they wanted to ravage her body all over again now that she recovered, and they were indeed going to judge by the smiles on their faces.

“Oh. I am still here after all.” She said to herself, taking note of all of them being humanoid in shape, with cocks becoming erect and measuring at the size of a horse’s penis when becoming stiff. Grayfia honestly wanted to retreat into her mind right now, but years of training and discipline made her brace for what was to come.

Her ankles were still bound in magical leather cuffs attached to the chair in question, her wrists the same as they were locked to the mid-section of the chair keeping her arms down and her J-cup sized breasts sticking out for the Demons to ogle. She could hear all their jeers, their hoots, every kind of insult and debasing slur sent her way as she waited for whoever was next to use her body as a toy. Her body was still mostly covered head to toe in Demon sperm making her dizzy in the head still, her body could only absorb so much, leaving plenty of semen coating her gentle doughy skin. Grayfia had enough sense to hear someone shouting out to their Demon brethren, causing all heads to turn including Grayfia to see Asmodeus himself standing in a throne-like chair watching the festivities with a twisted smile.

“Round...I, or is it….I forget which, is about to begin. Go to town on her, boys! Ravage that Silver-haired traitor with all the rage and strength these years in Hell have given you! Make her feel it!” Asmodeus called out, making Grayfia turn her head to see one big muscular Demon male stomp over to her, with thick darkened skin and one very large horse-shaped cock ready to plow her mercilessly. It was as big as twelve to fourteen or sixteen inches in length, with several in diameter. 

Grayfia was honestly expecting something bigger from someone of that size but knew that perhaps they all had cocks of that shape and length, with some being even bigger. She had no time to think on it any further when he grabbed the back of her head into his meaty right hand, guiding her head in the direction of his penis where red lips pressed into the surface of his dick, swiftly swallowing up the head of his prick into her mouth. 

“Mmmngghhpp! *Ssllpprr! Ssllcpp! Gghhllp!* Mmhp...mmpphh..mhmmhpp!” Grayifa sputtered out loudly as she was held between the hands of that one particular Demon with a smile, her red glossy lips slipped back and forth along his throbbing shaft, coating it in her saliva as he was forcing it down into her gullet in a rather savage manner. Her tongue reflexively coiled around the underside of the surface making the Demon growl pleasurably while he continued to hammer himself into the back of her throat. He did this repeatedly and savagely drilling her gullet with his massive cock while the others simply looked on, anxious with wait and hungry with lust.

“Heh heh heh heh, look at her go. I’d think she’s really into this sort of thing, don't you agree? Even if the Great Ones like Old Satans and Succubi as powerful as the Silver-Haired Witch can still be a slut addicted to Demon cock. Hmph, serves the Traitor right if you ask me.” One portly Demon said with a chuckle. Others around him agreed by nodding their heads and chuckling at the sight of Grayfia gagging on thick bulbous cock. 

She slurped on it slowly in a rough back and forth manner while others began moving in closely around the chair ready to enjoy her body for all its worth. The demon plunging his member down her esophagus noticed his allies coming closer and decided now would be the best time to utilize the chair’s alternate mode of function, he didn’t want his session disturbed at all after all. 

“Hold on there, boys. Lemme just kick this back into a reclining table position first, then you all can have at her pussy and ass while I get to keep her mouth.” He grunted briskly and quickly drew a Sigil in the air, one that started to glow red making the surface of Grayfia’s chair shift into a reclining position. The side in which her back rested upon, leaned back forming into a table while keeping her legs prostrated in the air still bound in magical cuffs. Her wrists were the same, only this time bound to her ankle cuffs making sure Grayfia couldn’t resist one bit like a handful of Demons now crowded around her.

The one pumping his sausage directly into her mouth started tugging on the leash connecting to her collar, making her face pump directly into his stinky groin inhaling his cock like it was a big long sausage for eating.

*Schupp..schupp..schupp..schupp…!”

“Mmmmnnggg!” Grayfia grunted as she felt the bottom panel of her ‘Table-Chair’ flip open revealing both holes that showed both her ass and pussy, with plenty of space to drive cocks into each one. ‘Nngghhh! This again….?! How much longer must this go on? How much has it gone on?’

One Demon, a more human-shaped Lesser-type crept underneath the table and lined up his member to her waiting asshole, feeling up her buttcheeks in the process before spreading them open and pushing himself in. Grayfia winced in slight pain and pleasure as she felt that massive cock begin burrowing into her dry partially dampened anus stretching out the ring of her butt hole considerably. She whimpered loudly again while the Demon throat-fucking her face continued roughly tugging her leash in the direction of his pelvis. Soon, even that wasn’t enough for he was now pushing himself onto her face, treating her sore mouth like it was pussy all over again. Messy noises of saliva and lips slobbering around smelly Demon cock began to come out, exciting many of the onlookers while a third Demon got up between Grayfia’s legs ready to mount her pussy.

“Ooohhh yeah, the great thing about Succubi is that their orifices close right back up no matter how many times you stretch them out. They were literally built for sex, ke ke ke. It’s only a matter of waiting time in between intervals, but you look tight enough right now, you Silver-Haired slut.” That one Demon said chuckling maliciously as he rubbed the oozing head of his member along Grayfia’s tender pink folds, lubricating her vulva a bit before pushing the bulbous head right on in.

*Schlupp!*

“Mmm Ggghhhh!” She growled loudly when feeling the sensation of her pussy spread wide apart once again, Grayfia’s body twitched several times as she felt her ‘Partner’ pushing himself to the hilt inside of her sex without concern for the pain she felt. Granted she was part Succubus and unable to feel as much pain as any other living creature, Grayfia was still very sore from the seemingly endless romp she had earlier, and thus, felt both pleasure and pain wrack her body thanks to him.

She whimpered again and felt him pushing all the way up to her cervix, chuckling like an idiot as he began rutting into her creamy-skinned body without pause. Grunting and huffing quietly with tongue spilling out of his mouth, the Third Demon continued fucking Grayfia’s tight pussy while the others watched and jerked off to the scene. She was still dirty in cum due to having overgone her limit for absorbing all the nauseating Demon cum from earlier. 

‘I...must resist! Endure it all...for Milicas and my husband! No matter what they do to me and my body I’ll never submit…!’ She thought to herself struggling to keep any thought in her mind going as she was now being fucked so hard her large J-cup sized titties started flopping about. Plenty of the Demons watched in amusement with one of them coming close so that he could grab onto her right breast and squeeze it like it was a playtoy. 

This, unfortunately, caused the Silver-haired Witch to tighten up her insides around the cocks pounding her ass and pussy, she was very sensitive up top and now it was noticed by the current crop of Demons violating her. 

“Gggghhhh! *Schlupp..schlupp...schlupp...schluppp!*” Between gasps and moans her mouth was too occupied by a thick cock sliding down her esophagus, choking her up a bit while making sure her lips stayed glued to the base-end of Demons penis. Grayfia closed her eyes, maintaining her sense of mental fortitude lest she blackout again and they fuck her unconscious body. Her lips slurped and squelched around the cock invading her mouth, making it hard for her to think much less breathe, the other Demons currently rutting into her from below and above kept at it with balls slapping against the creamy curvatures of her ass. 

She couldn't fight back, not even if she wanted to break the deal and call this whole thing off, she was just too ‘Weak’ for lack of a better word. Grayfia couldn’t channel her magic nor could she remember how many Demons she had served prior to this engagement, the only thing on her mind right now was getting these current monsters off and satisfying them fully so that she could move on. Still, her face bucked into the first Demon’s crotch, feeling his cock beginning to throb and pulsate inside of her waiting throat.

“Ghghgh...slspp..ggh..slspp...Hnnnng!” Grayfia whimpered some more with slight tears streaking down her cheeks as she was being laboriously pounded by thick fat demon cocks without any regard for her health. In spite of her harrowing experiences so far, she still failed to crumble completely and remembered the reason why she was here. This, however, hadn't gone unnoticed by Asmodeus, who now had an impatient look on his face.

‘Huh, she still hasn’t broken yet. She’s teetering on the edge for sure though, but still, why has she lasted this long?! It’s frustrating, even for a Demon to break in a willing spirit!.’ He thought to himself resting his chin on his hand as he watched the violations take place, seeing Grayfia’s body writhe and undulate between a pile of portly-looking Orc-like Demons was satisfying enough, but it would have been even better if she had just given in and become a mind-broken fuck slave. ‘Bah! Okay, let’s not lose our cool now. I’ll just wait for it, I will wait for Grayfia-chan to crumble one little step at a time. After these guys blow their load I’m going to have to have them switch up gears and fuck this haughty witch vertically before sending her to the ground again. I think some positions of rough fucking are far more effective than others.’

Meanwhile, Grayfia’s mouth was pulled off of one Demon’s fat softening cock and turned the other way to be impaled on another, redder toned, one plunging all the way into the back of her mouth gagging her from even so much as speaking. Her eyes remained wide and unfocused, with pupils quivering as a trickle of drool escaped the edge of her red lips. She felt this newcomer’s hands firmly on the back of her head, pulling her into his waist and grinding her nose into his portly stomach with thick monstrous cock sliding all the way down her esophagus. These Demons were big alright, but nothing remarkable so far, in her opinion. 

*Sssggllppp! Sslllpprr! Schhluupp! Sschllppp!*

“HHnngghhn! Mmmnngghh!” She growled loudly, feeling the sweltering phallus plunge swiftly down her tenderized throat without mercy, she wound up swallowing it to the best of her ability, without showing any signs of weakness such as gagging or choking. Her lips sealed themselves tightly around it, slurping it nonstop as per her agreement to ‘Please’ each Demon wholesale. If only she really knew that she had long since completed her assignment.

Gagging and sputtering with lips squeezing tightly around this one’s cock, Grayfia continued swallowing him up with all the skill she could muster, all done professionally in the eyes of Asmodeus nearby. 

“Nghh! Ahh….you little whore! I’m going to lose it! Ngaaaagghh!” The Demon growled with his face scrunching tight in an orgasmic expression, leading to his balls quivering and a thick viscous load of sperm being pumped out straight into Grayfia’s gullet like so many times before! 

A thick splash of pearly ooze gushed out from her lips, followed by loud gulping noises that swallowed down the rest of his load as he let it stay there inside of her mouth, shooting ropes of sperm into it like there was no tomorrow. Grayfia mustered all the focus and energy she could to concentrate on her task while the other demons plowing their privates into her body, continued rutting into her with frenzied bounces of their balls. She could feel the thick smacking of their balls slapping into her skin, tenderizing it, and further arousing everyone around them that watched. By Grayfia’s count, there had to be a lot of Demons in this room feeling both virile and horny as can be.

“Mhh! Mhh..mhh..mhh..mhh! Here it comes, take everything into your sinful body, you whore!” The Demon pounding her ass cried out, digging his clawed fingernails into Grayfia’s skin and drawing his pelvis back before directly slamming it into the surface of the woman’s taut buttocks with a howl. 

Grayfia immediately gurgled and moaned loudly with cock still plowing the depths of her throat as she felt the thick surge of Demon semen flood its way into her asshole like a mass flood filling out an internal reservoir. The thick dizzying amounts of semen flowed into every part of her rectum, filling it up in nearly no time at all. Coincidentally the Demon above her, slamming himself into her sex, growled with impending orgasm at the same and dropped himself down upon her waist with member sliding in all the way to her cervix in one go. His balls quivered thickly as well, making his shaft swell up like a balloon as he sent copious amounts of sperm directly into Grayfia’s snatch, filling her entire vaginal cavity.

She wanted to whimper and moan loudly, but aside from the cock stuffing her mouth, she couldn’t give away any sign she was weakening to the now frustrated Asmodeus. Everyone from all overheard the thick gurgling noises of semen pumping directly into Grayfia’s body en mass, filling out her entire pussy to the point plenty started seeping from the opening itself, after making her belly swell to that of a small balloon no less. This was nothing to Grayfia, nothing she hadn't experienced as far as her memory of past events was concerned. The Demons continued to rut ceaselessly into her body letting out thick splotches of cum directly into both her ass and pussy at the same time, making her toes wriggle a bit for she was feeling their members grind into each other through the thin walls of her internal flesh and tissue. 

Eventually, she heard the Demon fucking her mouth growl with orgasm and slam himself into her face one last time before cumming as well. Another cascade of thick nauseating semen entered Grayfia’s gullet, making her swallow a new load already, behind the first one, and filling up her stomach to the point of feeling even more bloated. Now more than over she wanted her Succubi physiology to be in full-effect, absorbing all of this cum and letting her feel less-bloated as well as becoming ‘Clean’ instead of remaining caked in dried semen.

*Gulp….gulp...gulp! Throb!*

She swallowed everything down and felt the Demon that had been fucking her face slowly pull itself out of her mouth, leaving her to gasp and cough out several splotches of saliva mixed in with seed, The Demons that had been fucking her from top to bottom did the same, leaving her ‘Unoccupied’ for the time being, that is until she heard Asmodeus’s voice call out to them.

“Alright, boys, stand her up and let’s do this vertical-style, change that chair into Mode Setting 2B, por favor.” He called out whimsically with a sly smirk on his face and saw his Demons carry out his orders. A pair of burly ones picked up the gape-table chair she was strapped onto and lifted it up to where she was facing Asmodeus directly from afar.

Her vision was still a bit blurry after taking in a fresh breakfast of Demon sperm, as well as feeling sore all over again. One of the Demons nearby drew a Demonic Sigil into the air, making a stream of gentle green energy flow into the chair she was seated on and causing it to change entirely into something else.

‘Ughh…..like this again? How many times are they going to inflict this repetitive torture onto me?’ Grayfia wondered as the Table shifted into a backless chair, with long shoulder-high railings coming up from the sides and bottom changing into a thing seating plank, allowing for much more space in which to fuck her both ways entirely. Her creamy heart-shaped ass was on display with her cum-soaked pussy oozing copious amounts of semen. Her breasts jiggled slightly as she felt her hands being guided over to the railings and forced to grab onto them as a slew of newer Demons came crowding around her.

Grayfia internally sighed at her predicament and long wished for this to be over with, images of her husband Sirzechs as well as the Hero Issei came to her mind, giving her will a fresh injection of strength. 

‘Heh..heh..heh…. Looks like it’s our time now, beautiful.” One Orc-like Demon said, chuckling stupidly as he gently rubbed the tip of his cock along the crack of her smooth heart-shaped ass before spreading her cheeks wide-open with a smile on his face. Another, lankier and skinnier one, crawled up into her legs and held them wide apart before guiding his turgid curved phallus into the pace of her nether region, just waiting for the signal to start fucking her wildly. 

This time around she’d have to be railed while sitting upright in a special chair, keeping a steady grip on the railing lest she falls to the floor. Grayfia was still bound by the metal collar around her neck and looking into the glowing Demonic eyes of the Demon in front of her rubbing his dick along her vaginal opening. The second one dug his fingers into the creamy cheeks of her ass spreading them apart so that her gaping anus showed itself, attempting to close back up gradually to where it was originally sized.

"Mmm, looks like you're going to have your ass stretched out again, missy. Better be ready for it, I'm going to enjoy plowing this hole and filling it with sperm until you beg for us to cut it out." He chuckled darkly and pushed himself inside of Grayfia's asshole, plugging the head of his dick strictly within the tight sensitive rim of her anus and pushing forward without delay.

"Nnnngghhnnh!" Grayfia silently moaned from within her throat with eyes going wide and teeth being clenched tightly until she relaxed. Feeling such a monstrous girth inside of her sphincter was nothing new, even as he began rowing himself harshly into her from behind making it so that her cheeks vibrated with every push, feeling his balls slapping against the cusp of her seat from behind.

Loud slapping sounds soon escalated as Grayfia was once more being sodomized by big fat Demon dick. She huffed and rowed her body forward along the seat feeling her rectum stretch out to accommodate its massive shape digging into her anal depths. Grayfia maintained composure and still showed no emotion on her face, which in turn, made Asmodeus increasingly frustrated as he watched the debauchery take place. Grayfia noticed this and yet said nothing, feeling the presence of the Demon in front of her bring himself forward with the fat bulbous head of his cock spreading apart her juicy labia before entering inside of her pussy.

*Schlupp!*

"Nnnhhh! Mmmhmm....!" She grunted silently and concentrated on her breathing technique to better put her mind over her body as she felt the frontal Demon's cock bury itself inside of her sex, plunging directly into her squish cervix.

He tilted back his head and growled loudly like a wildebeest, feeling Grayfia's body respond by accidentally milking his cock while he began to fuck her. Slowly and roughly the frontal Demon began rowing himself into Grayfia's front, bottoming out of her pussy with glee as he felt the gooey insides of her snatch swallow him up entirely. She felt her tissue stretch out and cling tight to his member, feeling him going faster with harder paced thrusts landing directly into Grayfia's waist.

"Aaaghh...aahh...aahhh..ahh..aahhh...!~" She howled silently with her head drifting upward feeling her legs stick out into the air where some Demons got freaky enough to lick the soles of her feet. Grayfia honestly wanted to whimper at the sensation of feeling their tongues wriggle around her toes while the two brutish Demons fucked her constantly in tandem.

Around them, the Demons audience cheered and hooted with plenty stroking themselves off to the sight of seeing Grayfia's body gets violated while sitting upright in that chair. Her legs dangled helplessly as her pelvis rutted back and forth between the two burly Demons plowing into her in turns, their sexes collided noisily with her own making her pussy gush and her anus clench tightly as she felt them hit her more sensitive insides together at once. Moaning silently and keeping her facial expressions in check, Grayfia received the fucking in full force for the next twenty minutes, keeping Asmodeus constantly frustrated with her lack of broken resolve.

Their rutting continued on with Grayfia feeling both of them cumming at once inside of her body, filling her to the brim with Sperm until thick globs of it came out to spill onto the floor below. She huffed and moaned silently as they resumed their intensified fucking, making her squeeze her body around them both while the frontal Demon started pumping his hips even faster into her sex making it gush constantly until some of the ones behind them started to grow impatient.

"Hey now! You don't get her all to yourself, Glubulus! Send that bitch down to the floor and let us have a taste of her body!" One skinny-looking Demon said as the one in front of Demon continued rutting mindlessly like an animal possessed, intent on cumming inside of her a fifth time and ignoring everyone else.

"Yeah! Take her out of that stupid chair and send her to the ground already. let us have a go at her, if not allow us to sprinkle that filthy body of hers in our sperm!" Another more brutish-looking one called out as the one plowing Grayfia's pussy slammed his waist into her groin one last time before finally cumming!

He let out a loud bestial growl and felt the seed leave his balls, filling her pussy up to the point some of it gushed out all over the chair. Grayfia whimpered quietly as she felt the thick Demon sperm flowed her insides like before, she cleaved to the feeling it provided her and wound up squinting her eyes shut until she felt him pull right out.

"Ah! So worth it.....! Hehehe." He chuckled hoarsely and was thrown back into the depths of the crowd next, the one behind Grayfia who had been plowing her ass, suddenly pulled out of her next and yanked her out of the seat only to throw her onto the ground leaving her body upturned and oozing sperm once more.

Her ass and pussy was face-up now, her legs were spread apart with a hollowing expression being reflected within her Silver eyes. She wanted this to end already but knew she had to endure so very much in order to keep her husband and Issei safe from a world-ending war that was likely to follow. Before she had a moment to think to herself on the matter, she felt the shadow of one average-looking Demon go over to her body, placing himself just over her thighs and readying to take her pussy in a reverse prone position, showing her plenty of his ass in the process.

"Nngh...wait...!" She attempted to call out to him in a weak voice, then felt the Monster plunge his length directly into her sopping snatch from above! Making her pussy gush wildly as she felt him dig that cock down into her more sensitive region!

Grayfia winced as a result and felt her legs quiver while she saw other Demons kneeling around her body jerking themselves off in front of her face and chest. Many of them were grunting loudly and stroking themselves off directly above her face.

"Hhhh! Hhhh Grayfia-chan...! Let us paint your face with our seed!" One more Goblin-like Demon called out as he came like a fire hose directly over her face!

Grayfia felt each splatter of sperm collide with her skin coating her face, neck, and ample chest. She then felt another landing directly right above her eyes nearly blinding her as it spilled down her face. She felt more Demons following suit while the one above her pumped himself into her pussy constantly with a pleasing smile. He grunted again and again as his massive length churned the insides of her pussy, making the muscles wrap tightly around him as he rutted her as an animal possessed. She felt every slap of his balls against her groin, was starting to become blinded with all the cum shooting out across her face, chests, and legs, feeling unable to absorb as each rope of sperm coated her body like a second skin.

Many of the Demons reached out to fondle her large breasts, squeezing them both in turns while others simply had their member hanging over Grayfia's face, stroking them off furiously while they snorted like rabid beasts eager to have a young beautiful woman like her in their midst. The top Demon viciously drove his length into her pussy with direct precise thrust making it touch her more sensitive places until it reached her cervix. From there he kept on fucking Grayfia that way, making his balls swing back and forth and slap right into her stomach while the onslaught of Lesser Demons groping her body and jerking off in front of it continued. Grayfia started to have her mind partially leave her body in hopes of enduring this torment as it went on for some untold amount of time. Squelching sounds can be heard with nearly half a dozen lesser Demons all bringing themselves off allowing for thick ropes of Demonic semen to burst out landing across her voluptuous frame in constant. She felt the pearly ooze of the Demonic brethren caking her skin completely, making it as though she grew a second skin made out of the gunk.

All of this was being done while Asmodeus watched from afar, an annoyed scowl appeared on his face when he noticed how blank and 'Focused' Grayfia's face appeared to be. He knew he hadn't broken her in yet, and that was the most frustrating part seeing as how it's been over a month since she's been here already. 

Meanwhile, the Demon pounding Grayfia's slit from above was rutting endlessly until he was about to hit the wall of climax, making his head reel back while his bloated balls smacked the top of the woman's rim.

"Mmnnh..mnn.mnn..mnn..mnnh...nnghhh! Ohhh yeah....*Roooarrrrssss!*" He howled loudly and expelled his final load of semen directly into Grayfia's taint, filling it up to the point a thick blob of cum started spilling out of her inflated belly. This time only a small trickle of seed was oozing out of her twat, she was still unable to absorb it all and had her upturned body take everything in as if her pussy were the Holy Grail scooping up every last globule of sperm sent her way.

"Nnnhh.....Uuuuhhhh!" Grayfia moaned, whimpering silently as she was unable to show her face emoting, but up close, anyone could tell that she had a somewhat hollow look in her once pristine silver eyes, making it as though she were broken, but Asmodeus knew better.

He wanted to see despair and agony on the woman's face, additionally to see it break into one of pure delirious ecstasy craving more of what the Demons were doing to her. Unfortunately for him, he failed to see any of that on Grayfia's face, meaning she was still herself in spite of being plowed relentlessly for the past month. He stood up from his chair and called out to Grayfia with an annoyed look on his face.

Many of the Lesser Demons who had crowded around her stood back, allowing their lord to get in the final word.

"Why....in the hell have you not fallen yet, Grayfia Lucifuge!? You should've been bent and broken at this point wearing a delirious-looking face and craving Demon cocks for all of eternity. Why have you not given in yet?"He demanded and saw Grayfia suck out the remnants of seed being oozed down into her waiting mouth from a random Demon until she spoke out, a cum bubble came out of her lips as a result as she spoke to Asmodeus with a blank look on her face.

"Simple...*Cough...cough...*..Asmodeus, it is because I believe my Husband, Rias, and Issei will all find me and come save me before that happens. Does that not disappoint you?" She teased making Asmodeus seethe while inside, Grayfia was secretly in torment as of this moment. She thought of how many seemingly endless Demons she has served despite losing count and track of time so long ago.

'I say that, but am I really worth being his wife at this point? I've been defiled and violated so much by these wretched Lesser Demons for as long as I can remember, and that isn't even much on top of it. I'm supposed to be just a mother and a wife, yet I dirtied myself doing this. Maybe...maybe Sirzechs won't accept me anymore after all is said and done...it's befitting of a traitorous whore like me, but I wonder what Issei would do at a time like this? He could turn this situation around given how he's done the impossible before....' Grayfia's thoughts were interrupted by an indignant roar coming from Asmodeus as he got up from his throne chair.

"Aaaarrgghh! That is it, Lucifuge, I have been patient thus far and my 'men' here have all been satisfied for the most part, but I grow tired of your defiance and feel another 'Lesson' should be prepared for you. We are not nearly done yet, not by a long shot." He snarled, making Grayfia smile slightly as she struggled to get up from within the puddle of semen she was currently resting in.

"Tell you what, Lord Asmodeus, how about we make this a wager? An interesting one that'll better serve you and your demons better than me." She led on, making him raise an eyebrow of intrigue and nodded off to continue.

"I'm listening. What did you have in mind, woman?"

"Well, I was firmly in the belief that all I needed to do was serve only a Hundred Demons to acquire your services, but I fear we don't have a lot of time and you are growing impatient with me not being broken into a wild slut loyal only to you just yet. What if, I can serve three hundred Demons in total within twenty-four hours, if I succeed then you must let me go and give my husband your aid in bolstering our forces." Grayfia announced making a stir among the other Demons in the area, with some feeling annoyed at being left out of the debauchery with her body.

Asmodeus cradled his chin into his right hand and hummed with intrigue as a vicious smirk crossed his face.

"Hmmm, that is an interesting bet, and quite a gamble I must say. Very well, if you do not reach your goal however, I will send every known recorded footage of your actions here to your husband Sirzechs and Issei Hyoudou. The latter of whom I understand has a rather perverted nature and would very much enjoy seeing your debauchery on screen. Deal?" He proposed.

"Deal...." Grayfia answered before feeling fatigued overtake her body causing her to collapse in the pool of sperm.

"Hmmm, better wait for her to awaken before we get things started then. Alright everyone, leave this place and be waiting in the arena for the show that is to come. Right now, I'm going to bring in the big guns for this defiant Minx and break her once and for all." Asmodeus announced earning a collection of cheers, grunts, and howls with many fists launching into the air.

********Second Scene******

*Gassspps!*

"*Cough...cough...cough..!* Ooohh, w-where am I this time? Have I...passed out earlier? Where is Asmodeus...?" Grayfia called out into the darkness once she came to. This time around she noticed her sight was blocked with something wrapped over her face sealing off her Magical vision. It was apparent she was wearing a mystic blindfold over her face, one that was ornate in velvet color and keeping her from using her special skills and senses to detect Demons around her body. She felt her skin was still caked heavily in jizz, making it seem like she just had hot white wax poured all over it making her a mess to look at.

Grayfia started feeling herself up with her hands noticing that not only was she wearing long velvet gloves over her arms, but also wearing an accessory attached to her pierced nipples. It was a small chain connecting from one nipple to the other, making her whimper quietly whenever she tugged on them with her fingers. Additionally attached to her was a dark satin collar around her neck which doubled as a magical lace choker for aesthetic appeal. On her legs were a matching pair of leggings giving her the appearance of a high-class whore/pet for many to fool around with. Her pussy and her anus were both still very sore from earlier, that last romp of nonstop fucking she endured left her pussy was gradually closing back up while still leaking out thick dribbles of semen down her thighs. Her ass was much the same in that regard with her asshole remaining a gaping hole the size of a golf ball, it was steadily closing back in, albeit painfully so. Before she could analyze herself further she heard a gruff voice speak out to her before grabbing onto the chain attached to her collar, forcing her up onto her feet from the cum-encrusted ground.

"C'mon, on your feet, slave. Now that you're finally awake Lord Asmodeus demands that you be delivered to the Vestibule with me as per his orders." A large Orc-like Demon grunted out hoarsely as he pulled the chain connecting itself to her collar and hauled Grayfia to her feet entirely, making her stagger behind him as they got moving.

'Still...? Still, what I'm doing is not enough for him? Does he have to add all these gaudy decorations to my body? On that note, now that I've made that bet with him, I was sure I had already satisfied the appropriate number of Demons the last time....didn't I?' She struggled to collect her thoughts while being led down the stone hallway leading out of her current room.

She was guided into a rather large, spacious, area next. She arrived in something as large as a banquet-hall sized room now, it was filled to the brim with Higher Class Demons resembling more humanoid features sans the pointed ears and gleaming red eyes. There were some larger beef-bodied ones standing next to them looking rather bestial. All of them were buck naked and had their gargantuan cocks hanging out with some of them stroking themselves off to the sight of Grayfia's naked body coming into their domain.

Immediately upon seeing her, they erupted into a chorus of cheer and noise all over. From jeering taunts to catcalls and hoots, to demeaning insults that targeted her Succubi pride, making Grayfia remain silent with indifference as she was guided through the crowd and into the center.

"*Whistles!* Oooooh Yeah! That's our favorite Satan Traitor Slut! I cannot wait to have that perfect chest of hers wrapped right around my meat!" One impish-looking Demon called out with its tongue rolling out of his mouth attempting to lick Grayfia's right thigh from behind as she passed them by.

Instead of that happening, she felt a bigger more rougher-looking dark-skinned Demon suddenly slap her on the ass from the side, making her stumble on her way over to the center of Vestibule. She felt another hard hand smack her ass right after as well.

'*Spank!*

"Uummfff!" Grayfia grunted painfully in a quiet way, she was barely able to stifle her groan and felt the tenderness of his handprint remain on her right cheek.

"Hahahahah! I've fucked that ass, you know. This traitorous woman has got a perfect booty that's made for Demon cock! Her pussy doesn't even compare, but still, it feels good to let out inside of that place hoping she becomes pregnant with a bastard child for Sirzechs to take care of!" He chuckled gruffly and squeezed her right butt cheek into his hand making her whimper quietly as she tried maintaining composure in front of Asmodeus, whom she no doubt suspected was there within the cadre of horny big-dicked Demons.

"Those breasts really are divine, boys. It makes angels look tame in comparison,hehehe!" Another chortled elbowing a few fellow Demons next to him. "I loved having my dick squeezed between those melons when I made her suck me off to completion. Trust me, she can go deep and swallow every last drop you give her."

"I hear that her throat is actually the best feature of her body, I hadn't had my turn yet, but I hear it's as an actual pussy too. I cannot wait!" Another more pointy-nosed one cackled as he watched her wide heart-shaped ass jiggle from side to side as she proceeded towards the center of the spacious room. To everybody's eyes, Grayfia looked ready to receive her treatment by their master Asmodeus in their gamble.

"I think as far as Prime Satan Milf pussy is concerned she's the sexiest succubus by far, and I think we've all banged more than a few of them down here. Really, that body of hers is made for breeding, it's any wonder why she hasn't gotten pregnant yet with everyone here unloading inside of her last time." Another more generic human-looking Demon said while cackling a crooked smile like a maniac.

"Well she is a succubus, they can turn that off for as long as they want, can't say their holes don't have their limits though. Look at all that stretching her pussy is trying to do closing itself back up, haah!~ Also, I think she's gotten ever sexier ever since absorbing all of our sperm into her body. Just look at that bombshell body of hers, all that fat inside of those curves are thanks to our seed being sucked up by her skin!" Another one giggled happily with a malicious grin, checking out the swaying motion of both of Grayfia's breasts as she arrived at a platform in the center of the room.

Grayfia hung her head in silent shame knowing she has debased herself this much for their personal amusement. Once she was guided to the platform the Demon let go of her chain and pulled off her blindfold revealing her shocked silver eyes to the sight of over five hundred High-class Old Satan Demons waiting in the crowded room naked and waiting for her.

"Hmmph, enjoy, traitor. Hehehe." The portly Orc-like Demon grunted as he stepped off the stage leaving her alone in the middle of the spacious banquet hall, surrounded by scores of Old Satans all looking at her delectably with vicious smiles and long hard horse-length sized dicks.

'This is...! This is far more than a mere three hundred! What is Asmodeus's game?!' She thought to herself in a slight panic until she heard a familiar voice calling out to them from all the above.

"That's right, Grayfia, this here will be your welcoming party."

She looked up to see Asmodeus sitting on an overhead veranda from inside of the Colosseum-sized banquet hall overlooking everything on the ground floor from within his usual throne chair. Grayfia grimaced slightly as she saw the smug look on his face, knowing that she had been deceived.

"This isn't three hundred like we agreed upon, it's....it's...!"

"Five hundred, correct, and to cap that marvelous revelation off these are also many of the leftover remnants of the Old Satan faction you had betrayed so very long ago. They resembled the humanoid version of High Devils don't they?" Asmodeus pointed out making Grayfia nod her head slowly in mild disbelief as she looked around at all the naked well-endowed Old Satans staring at her with mixed looks of hatred and depraved lust. Many of them were licking across their lips with transparent hunger for her body.

One of them even stepped up from the crowd around her, looking as manly as her own husband Sirzechs save for appearing older and with a thick bushy beard. His phallus hung out between his legs like an elephant's trunk looking to begin stiffening up the moment he cupped her chin into his right hand.

"I have heard a rumor that you, the famed Silver-haired Witch of Sirzechs, have been offering your body to us as our prized cum-dump. Now I truly believe it really is you, Grayfia Lucifuge. You have become far more beautiful than I realized, what with that voluptuous naughty body of yours and J-cup sized melons ripe for sucking on. Hehehehehe, everybody here has been waiting for you with anticipation. They've been 'saving up' their loads for you ever since a week ago." He revealed leaving Grayfia disturbed until she looked back over at Asmodeus above with indignation as he got up from his chair.

"Alright, everybody, today you will be making Lady Lucifuge here your bitch, for about twenty-four hours in total. This is my gift to you, Old Satans of the age gone by. She is the most beautiful and powerful among all other Succubus Milfs in the Underworld, no drugs or spells though, this is simply a full day's marathon using only your bodies.~" Asmodeus declared which resulted in the banquet breaking out in uproarious cheer with many of the Demons pumping their fists into the air in celebration while Grayfia slumped to her knees in despair.

"That's our Demon Lord! I cannot believe Asmodeus is so generous to allow us to have this Queen slut for a full day!~"

"Yes! The time is nigh for revenge in the form of ravaging Lady Grayfia's body, I can hardly wait!"

"I want to fuck her to death and continue doing so to the very body!~"

This made Asmodeus smile as he spoke up again.

"Don't worry you will fuck her to 'Death', so to speak, let us all give this whore Queen a most terrible death having nigh endless sex with all five hundred of you as penance for her actions. Hahahahahaha!~" He laughed maniacally relishing the look on Grayfia's face as she realized that these Old Satan Demons didn't know or speak of the wager she's made with Asmodeus to only settle for taking on three hundred Demons in favor of their services.

It was all too obvious he had to save face and make himself look better to all of the minions that served under him. But more than that, Grayfia ran through her mind to the horror that she'll have to fuck all five hundred of this spiteful Demons in one day that she's had during the marathon that lasted an entire month.

'I-I...I cannot do this! My body is not even fully healed yet and still....still...I have to serve five hundred of these monsters all in one day! I don't know if I can survive this....! Lord Sirzechs...please save me...!' Grayfia thought, allowing her composure to crack as she felt herself crumble from within with despair. Tears started spilling out from the corners of her lovely eyes making it a treat for many Demons nearby to start getting as hard as Diamonds.

"P-please...don't treat me too...harshly..." She whimpered quietly furthering the arousal of many other Demons circling around her, wearing smiling faces as they approached her. She dropped down to her knees, succumbing to despair with her hopeless situation as the many Old Satans around her flushed out their tacit hardening dicks growing to that of nearly horse-length measurements waiting to be served.

Trying to keep her sobbing together, Grayfia reached out with her newly gloved hands readying to serve them all. She grabbed the first one, which was as long and as thick as her forearm and slid the bulbous head straight into her mouth allowing her succulent red lips to wrap around it tightly making the owner growl loudly in pleasure.

"Mmhmm! Ohh yes! That's it, Lucifuge! Treat your former comrades like royalty! You filthy Queen whore!" He shouted happily as he felt the slimy confines of her throat begin sucking him up, swallowing nearly several inches of his length with a shove of her head thrusting into his waist little by little.

Grayfia still had tears coming from her ears as she started bobbing her face back and forth into his crotch, squeezing the throbbing surface of another's meaty cock into her right hand. Her fingers squeezed that length, pumping it softly until her grip tightened, sliding her fist along its surface making another Demon growl with ongoing ecstasy.

"Hhmmhhmphh!" She moaned with tears in her eyes and felt a hand go to the back of her head, pushing it forward until her throat occupied nearly seventy-five percent of his cock!

*Ssslllrrrrpppp! Ssllrpp..ssllprr..ssllppt..slsppppt!*

Grayfia struggled to maintain her gag reflex as she began throating her first Demon while pumping two others using her hands. Focusing her skills on multitasking, she worked all three cocks simultaneously, making sure her throat cushioned the massive appendage still snug down within her throat. Thick loud gurgles of saliva came out of her red lips as she struggled not to choke on it while the Demon in question forced her head to go even further.

Once again she prayed to her husband Lord Sirzechs to come to save her, lamenting this decision in the process as she knows that Old Satan Demons can nearly go for hours on end and cum for minutes at a time making her conquest of five hundred completely impossible. That is unless each of her holes were filled with three cocks at a time, which would leave her utterly ruined for Sirzechs if her body could not close them all properly before she went back to him, if she went back at all that is.

"Mmhm.....mmhm......mmhm.....mmhm.....mmhmmm! *Sshhluuppp!* Grayfia gurgled as she put her skills to the test, furiously sucking out the strength within that one Demon's cock, making him grab onto her head as he began thrusting down her throat like it were a living pussy. Grayfia could hear jeers and shouts sounding out into the air as they watched her face roll along this bearded Old Satan's waist.

Her throat frenziedly forced itself unto his cock, cushioning every thick inch of his member with her esophagus until he tilted back his head and yelled when succumbing to climax.

"Hnggghhh!" He roared and shoved his cock down Grayfia's throat, filling it up entirely with cock as her nose brushed his groin. Her eyes went wide with alarm and panic as she felt the thick sludge of sperm gush out and pour down her throat!

"Nnghgnhh! *Ssplltt! Sllprrrtt! Spplrrtt!*" Grayfia struggled to contain herself as she ingested copious amounts of Old Satan seed pouring down her esophagus at an intense rate. Her Succubi physiology absorbed some of the essences, but ultimately it came down to her skill leading to her swallowing it down for well over a minute until he finally stopped.

*Gulp...gulp...gulp...!*

"Gaaahh....!" Her mouth pulled off of his now flaccid dick, marking him as 'Satisfied customer Number one' with only four hundred and ninety-nine to go. 'This will take an eternity to accomplish, even with my skills...! I'm afraid I need to--mmmhp!'

She couldn't' even finish her train of thought when another Old Satan Demon grabbed her by the head and guided her tender throat onto his waiting cock. With a loud 'Schlup' noise she inhaled the thickness of the man's length sliding down her throat, filling it up all over again.

"Ggnnhh! Yess.....Satan's blessing yes! This is a divine mouth to fuck with." The Demon ramming his cock shouted with a pleased smile, seeing that his brethren continued feeling Grayfia's hands stroking their members strongly while still focusing on not letting Demon dick batter her throat too much. She clenched her eyes shut and felt the Old Satan above her head hugging her face into his pelvis, shoving the entirety of his length down her throat like the one before.

her head began bouncing around taking all of his thick meat into her battered mouth hole, Grayfia tried to put the mild pain out of mind and work his phallus with lips squeezing tightly around the base-end of his shaft. Raucous slurping noises erupted as she worked her face diligently into his waist, feeling him pump her mouth constantly while she stroked the other two off, making them both whimper as they felt their ends approaching.

All around, Demons were stroking themselves off to the sight while keeping their dicks restrained from bursting a little early. They were saving up their semen exclusively for Grayfia after all, but watching her hungrily throat one Old Satan's cock after another had been pushing them to their limits. She fucked her face onto that cock for quite some time, feeling him roughly pull her maw onto his cock, inhaling all of it down into her throat as the two within her hands started to feel the burst.

For minutes more this passed by until Grayfia managed to bring them off to climax by exerting her special Succubi finger technique around their penises. They each came loudly with hard wild grunts filling the air with thick ropes of Demonic sperm!

"Aaaahhhh! Oohh yeah, her fingers are divine too! Heh heh heh~ We're going to be having a lot of fun with you from now on, Miss Lucifuge." One of them chortled maniacally while Grayfia simply tuned him out in order to focus on swallowing the cock that was inside of her mouth. She felt the hot molten feel of their semen coating her arms and shoulders until the two Demons she had been serving left by being pulled back by their comrades.

'Nnhh..aahh...aahh....! T-two more down.... now!' She counted and humped her face into the one Satan's cock, feeling it swell after minutes of intensified sucking, bringing him to rub her face tightly into his waist until he felt the first bulge of sperm come rushing out!

He tossed back his head and howled a bestial grunt, feeling his sperm come reaching out of his cock and pour down directly into Grayfia's tummy!

"Hnnhghhhh! Ohhh yeah...! Mmnngh...mnghh..mmghhhh!" He growled enjoying the feeling of her soft squishy throat milking the semen straight out of his balls while her stomach began filling up with a fresh load of sperm soon after the previous batch. He came for a solid few minutes, eventually pulling himself out of her face leaving her heaving tiredly with saliva drooling out from her lips.

"*Huff...huff...huff...!* Nnnngh....I can't take this much longer. Old Satans are far more powerful in the physical body than Lesser Demons, and I have only satisfied four of them thus far." She pointed out to herself until a pair of Satans reached down to grab her by the shoulders, hauling her up to her feet and throwing her into another crowd of extremely virile Old Satans grabbing her body here and there feeling her up for she was ready to begin her atonement.

**Sequence One**

'Mn ghh! I can feel everything....! Aahh...one of them even dug a finger into my ass!' Grayfia thought as she felt fingers and hands all over her body.

From cupping her breasts then squeezing them tightly to feeling her legs being spread wide apart showcasing her amazing pussy to all of the Old Satan faction. Grayfia was being lifted into the air by a pair of thick muscular hands belonging to a random Old Satan, she was held readily with thighs drifting apart while another one held her up by the wrists keeping her afloat. He was making sure her body hung off the ground by several feet, remaining at waist level, with her head tilting back downward giving Grayfia an upside-down perspective entirely.

As she adjusted to the twist in perspective she saw a thick-looking demon cock pushing directly towards her face, she felt the hands around her ankles tighten carefully as it shoved directly into her mouth without warning, filling out the insides of her throat and stretching her jaw in one loud gulp.

*Schlupp!*

"Mmmbbbptt!" She gurgled and squeezed her eyes tight as she felt it burrowing down her esophagus once more, no matter how many times she's endured this humiliation she never got used to the pain she felt. Her throat filled out with a vile demon cock making her choke up a little with tears coming out from within her eye sockets. She was gagging on it carefully, determined not to choke out or vomit as he started gingerly rowing his pelvis into her face like so.

Hoots and hollers, cheers of all kinds resounded from all over the area with many Old Satan Demons enjoying the sight of Grayifa having her mouth fucked like a pussy. The one holding up her legs decided to join the fun and grind his thick pulsating cock along the folds of her gaping pussy, feeling the moisture of semen and nectar smear the underside of his length.

"Heh heh, he hehe...I cannot wait to fill this treasonous slut full of sperm! I hope she winds up pregnant with a bastard child of an Old Satan!" He bellowed out while wearing a manic grin on his face. His appearance was that of one portly-looking Devil, and while he was holding her up by the ankles he guided the oozing head of his cock over into the folds of her sex. Grayfia whimpered loudly as she felt her slimy vaginal walls spread out apart welcoming the thick horrible monster of a cock directly into her quim until he was pushed up into her waist. "Hup! Gggghhhh! So tight...even now! Ha ha ha ha ha!~"

A gentle chorus of squelching noises can be heard as the Demon starts rolling his body into Grayfia's waist, feeling her pussy churning tightly around his throbbing cock as it makes her walls crumble with aching pain and pleasure. He grunted happily and began moving a little bit faster, feeling her insides churning as her cervix wrapped tightly around it. Sure there had already been many others before him that had done this, but Succubi pussy never got old and often remained tight despite how much of a slightly stretched mess Grayfia was.

'Nggghh! *Nooooooo! Sirzechs please save me...!*' She thought to herself while humming loudly around the cock hollowing out the inside of her gullet and felt the two Old Satans begin sawing out of their respective holes vigorously in a swaying tandem. Grayfia wound up feeling the thickened monster cock inside of her face sliding in and out of her gullet with increasingly furious pacing. He drew himself back to her lips then pushed back inside of her mouth in one hard push, sheathing his member deep into the slimy confines of her throat over and over again causing her jaw to ache constantly.

*Schluuupp..schlupp..schlupp..schlup..schluppp!* 

She gurgled wordlessly with her eyes drifting downward, looking at the thick pair of balls tapping into her face while she hung between the two monsters. The insides of both her mouth and her pussy were squelching noisily around each Demon's meat, squeezing them out of involuntary reflex and making them rile up with ever-growing lustful splendor.

Grayfia whimpered loudly again, feeling the need to suck and swallow whatever she had in her mouth, she was determined to bring this horrid army of Old Satans to absolute pleasure and see her husband and son once more. Squeezing her eyes shut and struggling to push out the despair in her heart, she started bobbing her head frequently back and forth on the head of the Demon's cock that was hanging off the edge of her glossy red lips. She could feel him react to the change while the other one was simply slamming mindlessly into her pelvis from the other side. He was keeping her legs held upright dangling in the air hanging off by his shoulders as he plowed into her with incessant thrusting, her body swinging back and forth like a lug of meat in a swing set. Only in this case, it was two powerful Old Satans rutting into her mouth and pussy together in rhythmic tandem.

Many of the other Demons around watched in growing enthusiasm while plenty was keeping their turgid horse-sized cocks hard by watching the sight before them. Asmodeus himself enjoyed the scene and knew that Grayfia was struggling to keep her sanity in check if her reaction to the sight of his 'Volunteers' was any indication. He smirked arrogantly and watched as she slammed her as directly into the rear Demon's waist on purpose. She was vigorously swirling it around on his pelvis while it speared into her pussy like so, it was obvious she was trying to get him off and move down the line of those in waiting, it seemed it was working since not only was the Devil plowing her pussy whimpering like a cow, Grayfia herself was humming even louder around the thick fourteen-inch phallus plunging down her throat. She gurgled and choked constantly as they took their turns rutting into her, keeping her dangling about as they bottomed out of each respective hole with gusto. Sickening squelching noises could be heard from far away and many Demons were cheering for the defilement of Grayfia Lucifuge with hands waving in the air and many calling out with jeers and insults in abundance.

"Mmmmmm!" She moaned mindlessly again, feeling her cheeks puff out constantly as she swallowed the massive cock into her mouth, feeling as though hours had gone by when it had only been forty-five minutes tops. Her pussy was getting tired of stretching out all over the second Demon's length, feeling the sensation his cock provided beginning to push her over the edge, ready to cum.

"Nngghhhhh! I'm feeling ready to blow, bitch! I hope you're ready for a thick and hearty load of Demon sperm being injected into your body. Not like you're not already used to it though, heh heh heh." The one plowing her mouth chuckled as he started thrusting into her slick slender throat even faster, making her cheeks puff out as she sloppily swallowed him for the rest of it.

"Hgnh! Me too! Nothing like this woman's pussy giving you the ride of your life, eh? Ooh man, I'm hoping that someone here gets you pregnant! Wards be damned, we want you to breed more Demon babies for the rest of your stay!" He bellowed loudly and began hammering away into her sex, making her cheeks quiver constantly as they both bottomed out of her body like so.

Grayfia said neither thought anything at all and simply closed her eyes halfway, embracing the sensation with reluctance as they fucked her mouth and sex tirelessly until they came. With each large Demon slamming into her at the same time, she felt her insides coil tightly around the other's length, feeling him growl even more as he pumped thick gout of sperm directly into her sex!

*Sspprrttt!*

Grayfia whimpered when she felt the chick payload splash into her insides like so, filling her body out even more as her physiology struggled to absorb it at once. Her pussy bloated and her womb became freshly injected with a new batch of Demon sperm, the same thing happened with her stomach as she felt the front Devil cumming into her body from the front. He growled with a grin, feeling the cum leave his balls and splashdown her esophagus the same time as his comrade. The two of them came and thrust into her a bit more, making noisy splotching noises until they finished up and let her gently down onto the ground!

"Oooff!" Grayfia grunted noisily and started breathing roughly after having her fresh 'First Round' of the day, supposedly. Cum was oozing out of her pussy the same time she rested in a pool all her own, her skin had become caked in more of it with a trio of Demons walking up to her this time around, ready to have their turn with her body.

"Our turns, you pretty little thing." One of them said as they all grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her onto her feet next!

Grayfia soon found herself entangled in a new position where one of them, a rather skinny Old Satan pushed himself inside of her tight pussy, filling her out as he hit the back of her womb in a single swift strike. She whimpered noisily when feeling that and then had her throat re-occupied with another cock from another new Demon. He was resting just beyond her head, enjoying the sensation of her upside-down mouth swallowing his penis for she had remained in the same position as before, only this time with a third Demon now mounting her chest next.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy sliding my dick through those magnificent tits of yours, Grayfia-chan!" He said with a grin as wide as the crescent moon in the night sky. He grabbed both of Grayfia's tits into his hands and started smothering them both into the sides of his throbbing dick, making her feel the warm sensation of it as the head pushed right up into her neck.

With all three Demons fully mounted onto her body, the bottom one having secured her position by keeping her embedded onto his hips, they started synchronously moving into her all at once. Groans could be heard and flesh-slapping sounds followed as she felt the third Demon begin pushing his length into her chest, squeezing her tits fondly around his pulsating meat while she remained violated swallowing the other two into her throat and womanhood.

"Mmmmmmm!" Grayfia wound up moaning reluctantly in pleasure, feeling each turgid penis pump into her esophagus and her cervix at the same time in powerful pelvic movements in tandem. Her lips slurped and choked on each hard dick as they came pushing down into her mouth like so, she instinctively wrapped her lips tightly around it, swallowing it into her mouth the best way she can do to bring him off.

The Third demon began bucking more powerfully into her waist with a smile, feeling her sperm-soaked insides coil tightly around his length while it bottomed out of her in a gratuitous pattern. The sensations were fogging up her mind, making her dizzy with unwanted pleasure as she was being taken in a gangbang one again, feeling each hot and meaty dick plow into her sensitive insides at the same time.

"Mmhmm..mhm..mhm..mhophp! Oooh yeah! This bitch's tits feel amazing, yeah! hahaha, they're just so fluffy and perfect." The top Demon commented as he thrust his length up and about between Grayfia's pendulous breasts with a manic smile on his face.

the other two nodded in agreement with him as they began sheathing their lengths deeper into her throat and pussy in a rougher fashion. Grayfia couldn't help but gurgle and moan loudly as she swallowed their dicks, feeling her hands gently lift into the air by another pair of monsters determined to have her stroke them off while doing so. Instinctively they came around each of their throbbing penises, curling her gentle fingers together like so and squeezing them fondly as she embraced this sensation for the next twenty-five minutes.

"Mmmhpp! mhhhpp! Mmhpp! *Schlupp..schlup..sclup..schluup..sclhuppp!* Mnngghh!" She wound up moaning languidly and felt each cock beginning to throb with cum ready to bloat her insides in white pearlescent essence.

The one riding her chest pushed and swayed his meaty cock through her cleavage, even more, feeling ready to inject a fresh load into her face. He made her whimper loudly amidst the cock pushing in and out of her mouth by twisting her nipples between his fingers. Grayfia screams internally in slight pain, but mostly it was because of the unwanted pleasure she was feeling from her sensitive nipples being tweaked. Her toes wiggled salaciously until she felt another random Devil grab hold of her left ankle and run his slimy disgusting tongue along the surface of her feet tasting her. This disgusted her greatly and distracted Grayfia from the incessant throbbing of all three cocks pumping out of her body.

"Mmnngghnn! Hnnggggnhh!!" She cried out in unwanted ecstasy, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt them all cum one at a time in a thick explosive fashion between her chest, within her mouth, and once more inside of her sperm-stuffed snatch. Wretching with slight disgust at feeling their thick molten amounts of semen pumping into her body from three different avenues once again. 

Thick spurts of sperm gushed all over from within Grayfia's snatch, tits, and oral cavity, she had to swallow heavily the load she had while feeling the bottom-most Devil pump her full to the point of mild inflation within her stomach. Each thick spurt she felt her body twitch and legs jerk wriggle slightly for she had come exactly at the same time as them. Collectively groaning all over they eventually finished their ejaculation, making this round of customers 'Complete', though the ones jerking themselves off using her hands had yet to get off yet. They didn't get a chance to finish cumming inside of Grayfia's fingers since they were booted to the side by a pair of taller ones.

"Move aside, idiots. It's our turn now." One of them said as they watched Grayfia get unceremoniously dumped into another shallow pool of semen, leaving her choking and gasping while massaging her tender throat.

"*Cough..cough...cough!*..uuggghhh!" She whimpered as she opened her eyes to look up and see many more Satans still crowding around them, the only positive lining she saw was that the ones she served moments prior were down for the count, but it was still only a handful of them at best.

"Ready to go again? Not like you don't have a choice in the matter, Lucifuge, we're just happy to fuck you in any way we see fit and make you work to win that bet." Another random yet generic-looking Satan said as they all gathered around Grayfia, ready to take her in stride, giving her a horrified wide-eyed look of utter despair on her face.

'No! No...! Nooooooo!!!' Her mind screamed out, terror truly set its foothold within her mind as they all reached for the Silver-haired Succubus, ready to fill and fuck her to their heart's content while Asmodeus simply watched from far above, wondering if maybe the hidden Spectral cameras were capturing every angle perfect for the recording.

*****

**Sequence Two**

A pair of normal-looking 'Satans' grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up off the floor, Grayfia was still shaky in posture and was directed towards a third member with his cock sticking out readily from beneath his body like a rocky pyre. He was seated down on one of the lavish velvet-colored couches in the area gesturing to his throbbing penis and waiting for him to feel her mount on.

"Go! Get on top of Brutticus there! He's been waiting an awful long time for someone like you. The Lucifuge clan did him dirty in the past and now he's anxious to get payback on that body of yours." One of them said beside Grayfia, licking his serpentine tongue along her right cheek before forcing her down onto the man's knees, positioning her to be placed atop of his waist like so. 

His thick bloated-looking cock soon touched the folds of her sex and with a hefty grunt, he grabbed each of Grayfia's sides and forced her down onto his cock, resulting in an ear-splitting squelch of penetration!

"Gggghhhkkk!~ Aaggnhhhh!" She cried out and felt her walls re-shape themselves once again, coil tightly around the Demon's cock as she was pulled down onto his waist. Grayfia felt he was a sight bigger than the other ones she's had by far, it only made her fear that there may be even bigger ones waiting in the wing to violate her body like so. 

Whimpering loudly and wiggling her hips into his waist left and right, she felt her pussy squeezing tightly around his length as it burrowed into her cum-stuffed cervix all over again. Messy squelching noises followed as he began rowing himself upward into her pelvis, fucking her gingerly with swift short-burst thrusts making Grayfia feel the air get taken out of her lungs. Her hands were held behind her back forcefully by another random Old Satan binding her wrists together, making the silver-haired Succubus look to be at their complete mercy while she rolled her body along the other one's waist. Each push of his thick mighty penis pummeled directly into her sex, making his cock moist with her fluids while she rode herself about on top of his waist.

The tapping noise soon began flowing out once again, this time with Grayfia mewling like crazy as she felt her body waddle and undulate along this man's body. She was feeling her chest being fondled by one of his hands, or at least thought as such until she felt his thick hand hold her back by grabbing the side of her neck. She was held back at such a position to allow every Satan around to get a good sight of her tits waving around vigorously to her fucking. Demons from all over watched with glee and salivated with excitement, repeatedly cheering her name while also calling her the 'Wore Queen' of Sirzechs.

"Nnngghhnhh! N-noo....! Please....s-stop....!" She begged and they simply cheered even louder while the bottom Demon continued rolling his body up into her own, feeling her pussy curdle and gush around his monster-sized cock constantly.

"Nngghh! oohh yeahh! Mmnghh! Uh..uh..uh.uh.u..aahh! Someone occupied her mouth so she could shut the hell up! Hahahahaha!" He yelled and made one random Old Satan bring himself up closely to Grayfia's face. 

With a grin on his lips, he grabbed the top of the woman's head and forced his turgid thirteen-inch long cock down into her mouth!

*Schlupp!*

"Hhhhh! Ooh yeah! Time to suck me off hard, Whore Queen! We're going to be having a lot of fun with you today!" He yelled out with a depraved look on his face as he forcefully shoved his cock into the side of her cheek, making it protrude while the noises of messy coitus continued sending Grayfia writhing about all over the bottom Demon's body.

"Hmmhhmmnhh!" She moaned and tearfully whimpered with painful tears leaking out of her shut eyes. Her body wriggled about wildly making her breasts jiggle up and down until they were grabbed by another Demon's pair of hands with fingers pinching around her nipples causing her to moan.

"Mmmnngghhhh!" Grayfia wound up screaming loudly with the dick still in her mouth, she was feeling violated all over her body with now another Old Satan getting behind her bum, ready to plow it by pushing his phallus directly into her ass.

"Hup! Here we go, enjoy Demon cock you traitorous wrench!" He growled and pushed his thick bulbous sausage directly into Grayfia's tender anus, making it painfully stretch out around his cock as she was once again getting taken in a fresh gangbang. She winced painfully with eyes wide shut, groaning and moaning with her lips slurping tirelessly around the dick now violating her mouth.

The flesh-slapping noises of that rear Demon's member smacking her ass became as loud as the one she was straddling pushing into her pussy. All over they worked their cocks into her body, repeatedly enjoying her delectable frame and the feeling of her highly sensitive orifices choking around each cock.

"Mmmmhp...mmhh..mhmm..mhm.mmhmppp! *Slllpr...sllpp...sllpr..sllppr..schluuppp!*" Grayfia wailed painfully as cock after cock came at her next. several of them actually tapped against her boobs after that one Demon's hands left them entirely She was feeling their stinky sausages pushing into every part of her body now, all while succumbing to the feeling of her unwilling crawl towards pleasure ecstasy.

Muffling with wet groans and repeated slurping noises, Grayfia was repeatedly violated one after the other by the current crop of Old Satans. The sensations went on for the longest time, all of which she couldn't keep count of considering how muddled her mind was with pleasure, pain, and agony. Eventually, though, the one Demon underneath her body came first, he grabbed onto her hips hard and hammered into her sex wildly while letting out a thick guttural howl of pleasure when he came!

"Hhnngghhhhh! Here it comes! A fresh load of highly potent Demon spunk for your ovaries, Grayfia-chan! Yess! Mmnnghh!" He howled and felt thick ropes of sperm flooding into her already overstuffed womb!

*Sppllt..sppltt..sppltt..spllt..spplltt...!*

Grayfia wriggled about senselessly in miserable ecstasy, refuting the feelings she was getting while all the other Satans around her body succumbed to their ejaculations at the same time! One of them pumped a thick heavy load straight into her mouth, forcing her to swallow what felt like an entire gallon load of sperm! As usual, Grayfia forced herself to swallow everything down, gulping one thick blog of pearly sludge after the other while the other Demons came soon after.

Thick spurts of cum came pouring into her ass, spraying across her chest, and caking her body all over in a thick fresh helping of Demon seed furthering the nauseating feeling inside of her mind. She was being bathed in cum then pumped with even more of it for roughly several more minutes until they were done.

All of the current crops of Demons around her fell prey to exhaustion soon after cumming, and like always, they removed Grayfia from their bodies and let her collapse onto the sperm-laden floor with a slump.

**Sequence 2.1**

"Oooff!...ohh....no more of this..! Old Satan Demons are much more powerful than the ones I had served prior, there...there's no way I can reach the goal of five hundred at this pace. I'll likely die in some manner of spirit or another...." She trailed off, coughing out a thick splotch of cum from her throat when she noticed the faint outlines of spectral cameras located all over the area.' So that's what he intends to do with those, doesn't he? Send them to...*Cough*...Issei or Lord Sirzechs. I can't let them see me like this, so tainted and used up like a common whore, a piece of trash is even less than that. I'm so....*Sob..sob*...very dirty with impurity now.' 

She sobbed a little and sensed new cropping of Old Satan class Demons now gathering around her, all of them were wearing malicious grins as they stared down at her body ready to have their turn with her now. Grayfia's eyes narrowed with defiance, she clutched her hands together and bawled them into firsts as she looked up at her 'Customers' gripping their cocks readily in front of her face.

'Dignity be damned, I've already come this far, I'll see it through to the end or at least give it my all until I win!' She thought with newfound resolve and brought up her hands to grab one thick cock each into each set of fingers, stroking them wildly with a strong grip before pulling both into her mouth!

*Schlupp!*

"Mmmmnnghh!" Grayfia's mouth was stuffed full of two incredibly large Demon cocks, making their owners moan loudly with pleasure. They felt their weiners being slurped around by the surface of Grayfia's tongue and cheeks, all while she had a look of defiance on her face. 'I'm taking as many of you down as I possibly can!'

She started vivaciously running her tongue all along their surface, choking them with spit and swallowing them into her cheeks giving each of the owners to the blowjob of a lifetime.

"Ooooh yeahh! Nngghh! Damn that feels good! Finally, she's putting in the effort into it instead of whining like a rape victim!" One of them said, feeling her tongue curl around his cock before alternating to the other one. Sure, he hated feeling the other Demon's length next to his own, but being inside of Grayfia's hot mouth made it worth it.

She slurped hungrily on them both, keeping them close by with her hands hooking around their legs until they reached out to another pair of random Demon dicks nearby. Feeling fire in her body and motivation to end this once and for all, Grayfia curled each of her hands around the new pair of thick turgid Satan cocks and began stroking them in earnest. Her fingers were blurring along the pulsating surface of their shafts, stroking and pumping them diligently while causing the two random Demons to grab their heads while feeling numb with pleasure.

Grayifa gingerly stroked their cocks even faster, aggressively squeezing their long tube-like lengths in order to make sure they'd come soon. She had that glaring look in her eyes while she did, turning plenty of them on as she gobbled the cocks into her mouth with every bob of her head.

*Sllppr...sllrpp..sllrp..sllrp..sllrrpp!*

Her hair flailed wildly around with every push of her head throwing itself forward then back, swallowing each length into her gullet then squeezing two more into them to the point she was stretching her jaw out. Luckily her Succubus genealogy prevented any significant stretching of her tissue, but still, she felt it hurt. All over, the Demons cheered her on, tossing out names like 'Whore' and 'Traitor Slut' time and time again while she worked at it. Eventually, she caused one Demon to lose his load all over her face, taking him out of the running until another blew his miasmic load of seed straight into the roof of her mouth nearly choking her.

"Nnnggghhhh! Yeah! Take it all, bitch!~" He bellowed as thick spurt after spurt of cum came blasting into the roof of Grayfia's mouth forcing her to gobble it up while another one came across her face from within her right hand. 

Closing her eyes and taking it, she endured every cumshot they sent across her face, taking one then two, then three more Old Satans using only her mouth and hands alone. When she had a moment to breathe, she was left coughing out a thick sludge of semen she couldn't; have swallowed down after having them cum in her mouth earlier. Grayfia was on her hands, coughing roughly and leaving her lower body perfectly ungraded for a big dark-skinned Demon to come up from behind and pick her up.

"Heh, my turn now. I'm part Minotaur and Old Satan, woman, you're really going to feel me through your very stomach." He chuckled darkly forcing Grayfia to look behind her and see a hulking monster of Demon stand up from behind. He was one of the biggest ones yet and she visibly shook with slight fear for how he was going to ruin her body for her husband.

"N-no...w-wait!" She protested weakly and felt his big hulking hands grab ahold of her hips and lift her up allowing her legs to curl behind his waist from below as if she were being taken into a sixty-nine position. 

Instead, he simply ground his thick arm-length cock along the tender moist folds of her pussy while Grayfia struggled to regain balance. she managed to prop herself up on her hands, allowing a trio of other thick-looking Demons to push their dicks forward into her face!

*Spltt..schlupp..schluupp!*

"Mmmhhh! *Cough..cough...cough!*" She whimpered painfully as she felt all three cocks pushing themselves into her mouth, filling out her cheeks entirely as they ground together inside of her mouth. Grayfia struggled to swallow them, causing her lips to stretch out a bit while the hulking Demon behind her guided his cock directly into her sex with a shove.

*SQUELCH!*

Her eyes went wide open in surprise and her body instantly quivered as the sensation of what felt like a literal arm pushed up through her pussy, stretching it out in ways she's never felt before. For Grayfia it was both a pleasurable experience as well as a painful one, she was so thrown by the feeling of that cock burrowing all the way into her cervix that it felt like it was being punched by a fist. The Demon behind her tossed back his head and growled loudly in pleasure, gripping her upper thighs and began humping himself into her frame from above, fucking her leisurely and causing Grayfia to sputter around the dicks in her mouth.

"Mmhm...mmhm..mhmp..mmhmpp..mhmppp! Nngghhh!" She muttered and moaned helplessly while feeling the trio of Old Satans aggressively ground their cocks into her gullet without a care for what she was feeling.

Remembering why she was doing this, she once again managed to gather her resolve and start thrusting her head down onto their dicks, swallowing those three cocks aggressively in order to get them off.

"Aaahh! Yess! She really is putting her back into it, heheheh!" One said, being the innermost of the three.

"Mhh mhm! That's right, she's definitely a professional cocksucker alright. I feel sorry for Sirzechs now that she's going to be a used up succubus when this is all over." The one on the far right said as she felt her tongue wriggle across his cock, making him shudder blissfully in reaction.

"Hmph! Work harder, you slut! We're going to need to get off if you want to proceed, you know. I'm feeling left out of the pleasure her-*Schlupp!*- oooh yeah! Nevermind, keep it up." The one on the far left growled with pleasure as he felt Grayfia throat each of their cocks simultaneously, choking them with her hands in order to maximize pleasure.

The Hulking Demon behind her continued railing her sensitive body from above, making Grayfia flop around a little while her pussy churned around his massive member like it were a living condom. This carried on for some time, all of which Grayfia couldn't keep track of until one by one they all started cumming into her mouth and pussy like so! Thick splashes of seed erupted all over, with the Hulking Demon pumping a thick gallon-sized load directly into her sex, filling her womb like a balloon.

*Spllt..spllt..spllt..splltt!*

The Demon tilted back his head and growled like a wildebeest, feeling every ounce of sperm leave his massive balls in order to deposit into Grayfia's mound like so. The trio all did the same with her throat, filling her esophagus up to the brim as they emptied out the contents of their testes into her stomach. The fact that Grayfia was energetically bobbing back her head, sucking them as hard as possible left a certain impression on them.

With a wet *plop* they each removed their dicks from her cum-filled mouth, leaving her to be dropped gently onto the ground by the Julking Demon that fucked her raw just now.

"Heh, wow, you really are a Queen whore. Just look at how much you enjoyed all of that." One of them said while the others chuckled along with him, soon enough plenty of Demons were laughing at Grayfia's humiliation for this was the chance they missed out doing so many years ago.

Grayfia had nothing to say on the matter, she simply looked up at the next batch of 'Customers' ready to serve them with a willing, yet weary, smile.

**Sequence Three-**

*Schlupp!*

"Mmhm...mhm..mhm...mhmm..*Sllpr..sllprr...schluuppp!*" She was moaning again as this time she was being taken in every hole right now by a group of five Old Satans.

Below her, was an average-looking one, bucking incessantly up into her frame as she straddled his pelvis with her legs. From above on high she felt two Demons pushing their dicks into her gaping asshole, making Grayfia want to bite down on her teeth in reaction. Feeling their cocks grinding together inside of her bum made her want to cry out in pain, had it not been for the duo of cocks pushing into her mouth like before.

It seemed the other Demons had gotten the same idea and ground their members into each other inside of her gullet in order to get a taste of the action without waiting. 

"I hate this! I honest-to-Goodness hate this....! Aaaaahh!' She thought as she felt her jawbone feeling a bit dislocated due to the incessant fucking of their cocks pushing into her mouth. She did her best to suck them off feverishly all while enduring the sensation of the conjoined dicks doing the same to her asshole. Her hands were held back by the pair sodomizing her bum while several others gathered around her in order to jerk off.

Grayfia actually appreciated those kinds of Demons, simply because they require no effort on her part in order to ejaculate. She hoped they still counted in the eyes of Asmodeus, since it was her body that was satisfying them, in a way. 

"Mmhmhpp....mhmp..mhmp..mhmpp..*Gurgles!*" She gurgled noisily around the cocks, feeling her tongue roll around all over them while they gingerly ravaged her butthole and pussy all at the same time.

Over and over they rolled their sweaty Demon bodies into her ivory frame, violating her in every way imaginable for another indeterminate amount of time. Eventually, the Demon inside of her pussy came first, bucking himself up into her snatch then letting loose a thick gaggle of semen straight into her overstuffed womb right off the bat. Grayfia hated that she shuddered with ecstasy when feeling a creampie, she wound up closing her anus tightly around the pair of Demons fucking her ass, eventually causing them to cum as well. Then soon, the Satans all over her body came as if they were in sync with each other, coating her skin, face, and hair as well as filling up her asshole and mouth to very brim!

*Sppllt...sppllt..sppllt..sppltt...sppltlt!

'Mmmhhh! *Gulp..gulp..gulp..gulp..gulp!*

Grayfia had no choice but to endure it and swallow as much sperm as she cane, feeling dizzier by the second the more she ingested it through her body. Her Succubus physiology welcomed the absorption, but it was partially burnt out from absorbing so much earlier. Still, it left Grayfia with a healthy coat of seed covering the upper layer of her skin and making her look almost unrecognizable.

"*Spplttt!!* Haagghh.....!" She breathed out once the pair of taller darker-skinned Demons finished unloading inside of her mouth, leaving her lips gaping as she let a dribble of sperm escape her throat. She couldn't swallow it all, not with both of them cumming into her esophagus at the same time.

"Maybe we were too rough with her, huh? Hehehe." One of them said as he felt his member go flaccid after depositing such a heavy thick load inside of her gout. 

"Yes, as I recall, this woman begged us to show her mercy, hilarious isn't it?" The one on his side agreed as he too felt his cock go limp after pumping nearly a gallon-sized load inside of Grayfia's throat just now. 

All over, the Satans in the audience, as well as the ones still rutting into her frame, bellowed with laughter until they heard her speak up once again. 

"Ughhh! Rougher...*Coff..coff*...I...want it rougher!" She cried out to them, almost demanding harsher treatment even while being treated like al iteral plaything soaked and stuffed with sperm. The Demons fucking her ass still had slowed in their movements when seeing the woman look around at all of them with a fierce demanding grin. "I said I wanted to be treated rougher! You all wanted Grayfia Lucifuge to give it her all then you'll get it! Treat me like a thing already!"

She roared out with an angered face that actually turned many of the Old Satan Demons on, causing a fresh wave of newly reinvigorated Demons to start crowding around her once again. A new pair of fat pot-bellied Satans came up to her face next, pushing their cocks into her mouth and got Grayfia to literally gobble up one of their cocks without hesitation.

*Schlupp!*

"Nnngghh! Holy shit@ She's really fired up, fellas! Get in on this while you're good and hard, Miss Lucifuge has gone full-on slut now and I'm liking it!" He laughed boisterously while feeling Grayfia's hot slimy mouth wrap entirely around the thick of his dick. He wound up crooning with sexual delight again and saw that Grayfia's hands shot out to grab any thick sausage of Demon she could find.

Grabbing her hands around two of them, one for each head, she started getting back into the intense sexually depraved groove of before. She was bobbing up and down into the portly Demon's body, choking up his cock with messy gusto while jerking the other regular-looking ones off. All over, the noises of slurping and breathy moaning escaped the air with Grayfia's bottom slamming up and down into the plethora of Demon cocks plowing into her still. Her pussy gushes openly around the cock below, squeezing it as vivaciously as humanly possible while her buttocks continue to get hollowed out by two of them at once. 

Messy skin-slapping noises filled the air and Grayfia, still barely able to remain rational in spite of her despair, noticed that the Demons she served before were definitely down for the count. There was already a decently small number of spent-looking cocks attached to sleeping Demon bodies. This gave Grayfia a bit of hope as she swallowed that bulbous wart-covered cock in her mouth more intensely, giving way for the pot-bellied Demon she was sucking off to cum a thick large splash of sperm right down into her throat!

"Mmnaagghhh! *Rooarrr!*" He howled out and tossed back his head, feeling thick streams of cum go pouring down into her esophagus. 

Grayfia squinted her eyes shut and struggled as best she could in swallowing up every thick glob of seed she could.

"Mnnghh!" She whimpered and swallowed his load, doing her best to stroke the two Demon cocks in her hands as best she could while the others started bucking into her at a heated rate.

The pair driving their cocks into her ass were getting close to the finish line, making Grayfia's buttocks jiggle and shake as they felt thick bulges of spunk come racing out of their dicks and blast into the insides of her asshole. Together they howled in pleasured relief, feeling everything drain out of them and fill up the gaping orifice of Grayfia's anus in thick spurts.

*Sppllt..sppllt..sppltt..sppltt!*

"Nnhhh!" Grayfia whimpered again, enjoying the rough treatment as one random Demon brought his hand down around the surface of her ass slapping her cheeks across.

*Smack!* 

Grayfia whimpered yet again, feeling her body shiver intensely with pained pleasure as the pair of Demons that had fucked her ass pulled themselves out. A thick gush of sperm gushed out from between her cheeks, leaving it a gaping mess. 

'I must....do ...this....! For my husband! For everybody.....!' She thought and struggled to contract her cervix around the Demon bumping up powerfully into her sex from below. She was squeezing everything she had into his length, making him growl into her chest as she brought off the other pair of Demon brethren she had been jerking off like so.

With a guttural growl of pleasure, he dug his fingers into the unblemished skin of Grayfia's pelvis before bucking into her body, sending another thick sludge of intoxicating sperm straight into her womb!

"Oooaaaahh....yess! Nghhh! Such magnificent Lucifuge pussy, ripe for the taking! Ooh, I'm giving you everything I've saved for the past week to fill you up." He announced and slithered a tongue along the side of her face, sending shivers down her spine.

Meanwhile her pussy gushed and squirted as Grayfia felt thick blasts of sperm come flooding into her overstuffed womb in an intense orgasm! She couldn't help but let out a blissful scream from beneath the two cocks she stroked off in front of her face. One by one, her entire 'Party' of ravenous Old Satan Demons all came once again all over her filthy body in a messy shower of Demonic sperm!

"Ahhh.....! M-Moooooree! Please!~" She cried out even though she was internally sobbing at her despairing predicament.

Of course, the Demons were very eager to oblige that request.

**Sequence Four-**

  
  


She was steadily, almost assuredly, reaching her goal....little by very little in this case. Grayfia kept a vague count of the Demons she pleasured into release and so far it was stacking up into the near dozens at this point. Calling out to them to get rough with her certainly paid off since it brought many of them to higher levels of arousal, causing easier ejaculations to come out onto and inside of her body. She managed to put on a smiling face and give off the impression that she was enjoying this greatly, even though tears happened to leak out from her eye sockets between raucous gangbangs.

Right now, she was on her back with one Demon plunging his thick cock straight into her ass while another one got pushed inside of her pussy while remaining kneeling in front of her body. He held her right leg up high into the air, holding onto it tightly while the others from all over simply held her arms apart with a few of them forcing her hands to jerk them off. It was easily the roughest position she had been in yet and it was odd to some of the Demons that she had tears coming out of her eye socket while they fucked her.

A short Old Satan Demon stood beside her head guiding his cock straight into her mouth, forcing her to swallow it to the thick of his penis with cheeks warping around it like so.

*Sllrllp...sllrpp..sllpr..sllpr..slpptt..!*

"Mmmm!" Grayfia wound moaning, making the others more confused as they continued to plow their heavy warm-colored bodies straight into hers without mercy.

Grayfia gagged and choked messily on the cock pushing into her mouth, she did her best to swallow and pleasure the thing while the others had fun bucking into her ass and pussy as they went. The sounds of messy body-on-body rutting became louder, the air was filled with jeers and moans coming out of the mouths of Demons. Grayfia squeezed her eyes tightly, concentrating all of her efforts into bringing this one Old Satan off in time to accept another one in her mouth before things took too long.

*Schupp..schupp..schupp..schupp!*

"Mmmhp..*Spplrr...sslpprrt*...aaaaamhh!~" She moaned outwardly as it pummeled the back of her tender throat, over and over again while one of the Demons bucking into her pussy came hard right after.

He plunged his pelvis forward, making his cock stretch out her cum-stuffed pussy to the brink before filling it up with even more Demonic essence! Growling with his teeth clenched in a wide smile, he came buckets inside of Grayfia's snatch while somebody behind him grabbed his shoulder and roughly pulled him off!

"My turn! Oh, I hope your succubus body can handle a re-stretching, Lucifuge. I wanna enjoy your tightness coiling around my cock instead of a loosening flabby flesh pocket.~" He chortled and guided his erection over to the cusp of her folds, ready to impale her pussy once again.

But, the Demon looked down at the folds of her ass, noticing that it was indeed tightening around the one Demon underneath her body constantly rolling himself upward into her anus making it look like a tight fit. Grinning from ear to ear that one Old Satan Demon guided his cock down between Grayfia's buttocks in order to squeeze his cock into her asshole, making it two she was now impaling herself on.

"Mmmnmmnnggphhh!!" She sputtered loudly with eyes going wide again and felt the cock she was sucking on break loose, causing an eruption of cum flooding down into her gullet out of nowhere! Grayfia squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed as much of the cum as she can, all while struggling to stay the intense pain and pleasure of having her ass reamed by two thick Demon cocks. 

'Endure...! Endure....! Uuugghh..aaaahhh!' She thought to herself as she finished swallowing down the rest of that one Demon's cum, letting his flaccid cock flop out of her mouth with a wet messy splotch of sperm coming out of it. She coughed it up a little and felt the two Demons grinding their pelvis into her frame, giving her a more intense sensation of sexual ecstasy and bodily pain than before.

"Aaaaghh...aahh..aahh...aahh..aaahhh!" She cried out with face contorting into one of pure agony, plenty of other Demon Satans were around her jerking their cocks to the sight of her enduring so much trauma. Some even came prematurely which only added to Grayfia's slowly growing score of Demons served.

She sputtered and gasped loudly until a random pair of Demons came in close to her face, guiding their thick sausage cocks into her mouth from each side at the same time. Grayfia once again felt both of their dicks spiraling into each of her cheeks, making her struggle to breathe and retain moisture as they swirled around inside of her gullet like so. She sucked and slurped noisily while her arms were held back between the mesh of standing bodies. 

"Nngh! Ohh yeah! Work that devilish tongue! Mmnh! I don't even care that I have to touch someone else's dick with my own, this is great!" One of them said as they pumped vivaciously into her face at the same time, making Grayfia's body the cheese between a mess of mice, getting devoured by all of them at once.

While they fucked her face, another one came in from above, placing his average-looking body at top of her waist so he could drop his cock down into the messy opening of her pussy in one go. A loud squelching noise followed and Grayfia was once again feeling the thickness of a beefy footlong cock plunging down into her pussy.

"Nnnngh! Mhmm..mhmm..mhmm mhmm!" She groaned loudly and closed her eyes as they all continue to ravage her body like a pack of deranged animals. Some were even licking her feet pervertedly or using her soles to massage their cocks in place of her hands. 

Every part of Grayfia's body was being used, ravaged, and played around with by this mass of horny Old Satan faction Demons. 

**Sequence Five-**

In no time at all, Grayfia was knocking out one Demon after all after having them use her body pleasurably to get them off, but all the rest of them were only getting more excited. Where one had left a fully gaping cum-filled hole in their wake, two more jumped in to replace it, stuffing Grayfia full of two thick Demon cocks at once. The same applied to her mouth, filling her cheeks out with thick gouts of seed and phallic flesh, causing her no end of suffering in the abyss of mind-numbing pleasure and bodily pain. All over she felt them crowd their dicks into every possible orifice she had on her body, stuffing her to the brink and making her see nothing but flesh.

Gagging, choking, swallowing thick amounts of sperm down her gullet and feeling her insides quivering intensely with orgasm after forceful orgasm, Grayfia felt everything go dark occasionally leading to her passing out with thick gouts of cum guzzling her asshole, pussy, and mouth. Plenty of Demons became crazy with bestial lust, plenty of them not even caring if she contributed or not. They occupied themselves by jerking their cocks over her body, using any modicum of soft perfect cum-soaked skin she had exposed in order to use their cocks to get them off. Be it her breasts or even of her soft feet, no part of Grayfia went unused. After the current crop was done pouring 'Gravy' all over the outside and inside of her body, an entire batch of at least a dozen of them all crowded in around her cum-soaked frame!

Grayfia could only look on in horror as she felt every beefy cock she could see push themselves into her face, into her mouth, into every hole of her body with plenty of them smacking away at her flesh. She was quite literally buried in Demon cocks no doubt going to reek of it for years and years to come. 

'I can't take on this many! Aaggghh!' Her mind screamed out as she felt the ones inside of her ass and pussy hollowing them out while the one inside of the gullet kept pushing itself into her face.

The one positive in all of this madness was that there literally wasn't enough room to need for Grayfia to use her talents to get them off. The Satan Demons would no doubt be doing that themselves while they drove their phallic monstrosities into every nook and cranny of her soft light-skinned body. Even so, she tried servicing as fast as she can, sucking vivaciously on one cock until it expired only for another to replace it right away. Grayfia had to close one eye when she received a heavy money shot into one of them, she eventually passed out into the unconsciousness after a few minutes of this hellish continuum of Gangbang debauchery that went on and on. Of course, the Demon count gradually went down even when she was unconscious. Everyone there didn't care just so long as they could 'use' Grayfia to slake their lusts, but she would wake up in the middle of more relentlessly plowing every now and then, only to barely suck a few Demons off here and there while she was lucid. 

Grayfia Lucifuge, in her rare moments of lucidity, would exert all the force she could muster into swallowing cocks, servicing them with her hands and tits and making sure each Demon she served wound up blowing a thick load all over her body in any way possible. Of course, her skin worked at a snail's pace, absorbing all the Demon cum and feeding her nutrients until that factor burned out again. It was a hellish struggle with no amount of Irony to match the description on how awful it really was for her. Yet still, Grayfia persevered through all odds, lowering the score of Demons satisfied down until the full five hundred was reached eventually.

****

"Uuughh..*Cough..cough...cough*...bbllmff! Ohhh...I feel like I'm going to be sick." She said to herself when struggling to get up on her feet and stand out of the shallow pool of semen she was quite literally bathed in. Whimpering in weakened pain she struggled to stand up on her feet and looked around to see all the Old Satan faction Demons completely spent with a satisfied grin plastered on their faces.

All over, the place reeked of the smell of semen and the stench of sex, making it mark forever burned into Grayfia's memory of her shame. Up ahead in the center, seated on the throne, was Asmodeus himself grinning gleefully at her as she struggled to keep herself in balance while walking to his throne chair in victory.

"Asmodeus...*Huff....huff....* there...I am done...*Blegh!*" Grayfia covered up her mouth again, hoping to stave off the need to upchuck more cum. Her senses were still disorientated, and her body completely fatigued, but Grayfia ultimately held out and assumed Asmodeus would honor his end of the deal now that she completed the challenge. 

Unfortunately, that wasn't what happened as soon as she heard him laughing at her.

"Hahahahahah, good! Good! Ooh, miss Lucifuge, you have done splendidly in taking care of all five hundred of the Old Satan faction. There really is only that many left in nobility, you know. You have pleasured them all completely without breaking in spirit, and for that I commend you. But..."

'Oh no.....' Grayfia thought morbidly as she saw him holding up nine fingers from his hands, making her feel confused because she swore she took care of the five hundred Demons already. 

"But....there is still the bonus challenge to finish. I'm sure you've had plenty of rest lying in that pool of sperm moments ago because you're going to need it for these big guys. Look." He gestured over to the large double-door entrance of the vestibule, revealing a group of nearly hulk-like giants of pure primal physicality and Adonis-like bodies.

There were nine of them in total, all being Minotaurs with thick large horns, rich dark bodies ripe with muscle, and thick gigantic twenty-inch cocks already becoming erect upon seeing the naked woman ahead of them. Grayfia looked to them in horror then back to Asmodeus with an intense look of hatred and betrayal.

"You bastard! How much more can you sneak into this ordeal!? I've done everything you asked and then some, now this?!" She snarled and saw Asmodeus wag a finger at her before manifesting the contract she had signed earlier up into his other hand.

"Ah ah ah, you don't get the right to get testy with me. Remember, you signed this and forgot to read the fine print, Miss Lucifuge. down below it stipulates that should the client complete the second challenge after the first one, she is subjected to the bonus round and most final challenge in order to complete the deal and walk away. If you can get through this test, I will let you go. As simple as that." He finished explaining, making Grayfia turn tearfully to the horde of nine minotaurs all stomping towards her with eager grins on their bestial faces, all of them had extremely hard, long cocks just aching to fill her body to the brim and ruin her for all eternity.

'Forgive me, Lord Sirzechs. Forgive me.....!' Grayfia thought to herself as she crumbled to her knees, ready to accept the violation of this hulk-like monstrosities in order to complete the deal. She wasn't sure she could take care of them the way they wanted, even if she was at full strength and not debilitated from the marathon earlier.

But at least she'd try, yet in the eyes of Asmodeus, she'd most likely fail...

"Now, let's begin the Bonus round! Go!~" 

**To be continued in the 'Epilogue'**

**End of Chapter**

**An: This has been for Jiwawa, thanks for reading.**

  
  
  
  



End file.
